Happy Birthday!
by Katayanagi Namika
Summary: Kenapa semua orang berubah? Apakah aku telah melakukan kesalahan? Kalau iya, aku salah apa? [Extra Chapter Updated!]
1. Chapter 1

**~ HAPPY BIRTHDAY ~**

**Author: Katayanagi Namika**

**Kamichama Karin © Koge Donbo**

**Happy Birthday Chapter 1**

**Genre: Family, Friendship**

**Rated: K**

**Warning!: G4B= Gaje banget, Gak seru, Garing, Gak ada bagus-bagusnya, Basi [DLL…] =_="**

**.**

**.**

**Yuup! ****_This is my second FF._**** Dalam 'kesempatan' kali ini, author bikin FF yang lebih 'berbobot' dari sebelumnya! Yah, mungkin ceritanya jadi aneh. Tapi, author rasa ****_it's okay_**** daripada sama sekali gak bikin FF. Hehehe… #Nyengir XD**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Birthday © Katayanagi Namika**

**.**

**.**

KRIIING! Teriak jam wekerku. Aku yang masih ngantuk langsung mematikan weker itu. Alasannya, bukan karena berisik, sih! Tapi karna kalo bunyi terus, nanti batrenya cepet abis (anak irit gitu lo)… Dengan mata yang masih ngantuk, aku berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

Setelah selesai mandi, aku baru menyadari ada yang janggal. Tidak ada suara lembut Himeka yang memanggilku untuk sarapan! Bahkan tidak ada suara Kazune yang menyuruhku untuk cepat pakai bajunya. Akhirnya, setelah aku siap, aku berjalan menuruni tangga untuk memeriksa semuanya.

"Himeka? Kazune? Kalian disini?" tanyaku yang sudah berada di ruang makan. Tidak ada yang menjawab. Ya, memang disini ga ada orang. Yang ada, hanya sepiring sushi dan segelas jus di meja makan. Aku segera memakannya.

Setelah makanannya habis, aku sadar. Jam besar yang ada di ruang makan ini, menunjukkan pukul 7:45. Padahal, aku masuk sekolah pukul 7:30! Aku langsung mengambil tasku, dan cepat-cepat berlari keluar rumah. AKU TERLAMBAT!

Di perjalanan, aku berfikir, mengapa Himeka atau Kazune tidak membangunkanku? Perasaan, tadi malam hubunganku dengan mereka baik-baik saja. Dan juga, apakah aku salah menyetel jam weker? Masa iya?

Sesampainya di sekolah, kelihatannya ada beberapa anak yang berjalan dan berdiri di koridor. _Pastilah mereka tidak mengerjakan PR, sehingga dihukum berdiri di koridor,_ pikirku.

Aku sudah sampai di depan kelas. Dengan nafas yang terengah-engah, aku memegang gagang pintu. Aku gemetar. Ya, maklum saja! Aku tidak pernah datang terlambat! Setelah menenangkan diriku, aku membuka pintu.

_Kreek…_

"Gomennasai, sensei!" Aku menunduk. "aku datang terla-" putusku. Aku sangat kaget melihat yang ada di kelas ini, hanya Miyon.

"Miyon?" kataku.

"ya?" kata Miyon.

"yang lain mana?" tanyaku.

"belum masuk!" kata Miyon dingin.

_Kok Miyon jadi dingin begitu, ya? _Pikirku. Tapi, aku langsung teringat… _Belum masuk? Berarti… belum bel? _Pikirku lagi.

"sekarang jam berapa, sih?" tanyaku kepada diriku sendiri.

"liat aja sendiri! Kamu kan punya mata!" kata Miyon.

_HAAA? Jam 7? Padahal, jam dirumah… tadi jam dirumah menunjukkan pukul 7:45! Seharusnya sekarang jam 8! Kok bisa jadi jam 7?_ Pikirku.

"kenapa? Kayak abis ngeliat setan aja!" kata Miyon.

"i… ini… jam 7? Padahal, tadi jam dirumah… sudah jam 7:45… kok disini bisa jadi jam 7? Harusnya kan jam 8…" kataku.

"Ya mungkin aja jam dirumahmu rusak ato batrenya abis! Gak mikir banget, sih!" kata Miyon sinis, tak seperti biasanya.

Mengingat rumah, aku jadi teringat Kazune dan Himeka. Mereka gak ada di rumah, dan mereka gak ada di sekolah. Terus, mereka kemana? Aduhh… aku jadi cemas… Tapi, aku menenangkan diriku. Aku memikirkan hal-hal yang positif saja.

Teng-tong… Bel masuk berbunyi. Aku menjadi panas dingin karena Himeka dan Kazune belum masuk juga. Tapi, akhirnya aku lega karena 5 detik setelah bel berbunyi, mereka berdua masuk ke dalam kelas.

"Kazune, kau kemana saja?" tanyaku kepada Kazune yang tempat duduknya persis didepanku.

"Bukan urusanmu!" kata kazune keras.

"kenapa kau jadi begini, Kazune? Aku salah apa?" tanyaku kepo sambil memasang mata memelas.

"Aaah~! Berisik! Sudahlah!" kata Kazune lagi.

Aku melihat kearah Himeka. Ia sedang menulis di sebuah kertas yang berwarna-warni.

"Himeka?" kataku.

Himeka melirik sedikit, tapi ia tidak menengok. Ia melanjutkan menulis. (Author: Kasian deh, lo! Dikacangin… :p)

Sampai akhirnya, sensei masuk dan kami mulai belajar…

* * *

Teng-tong… bel istirahat berbunyi.

"Himeka, kita ke kantin, yuk!" ajakku.

"Silahkan kau sendri, Karin! Aku tidak mau bersamamu! Aku ada janji dengan Miyon, ini jauh lebih penting daripada kekantin denganmu!" kata Himeka pedas.

"Kok kamu jadi begitu, sih, Himeka? Kok kamu berubah? Aku salah apa? Himeka… Ayo jawab a-" kata-kataku dipotong Himeka.

"Terserah kau mau bilang apa, karin! Aku sedang sibuk. Jangan ganggu aku!" kata Himeka. Ia berjalan keluar kelas.

Aku sangat sedih Himeka, Kazune, Miyon, dan semuanya menjadi bertingkah tidak baik untukku. Akhirnya, dengan perasaan sedih, aku pergi ke ruang musik. Aku akan bermain musik untuk menenangkan jiwaku yang lagi galau (Author: Lho? Emangnya jiwa bisa galau, ya? Baru tahu…)

Aku sudah sampai di ruang musik. Aku segera membuka pintunya sedikit. Aku mengintip. _Bagus! Tidak ada orang!_ Pikirku.

Aku mulai memainkan satu per satu nada di piano ini. Aku memainkan lagu apa saja yang ada di kepalaku saat ini. Karna aku lagi galau, jadi aku memainkan lagu galau juga. Aku memainkannya dengan setulus hati (ceilaah…). Permainan pianoku baguuus… sekali. Hingga akhirnya…

"Hanazono Karin, hentikan! Permainan pianomu sangat buruk! Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Namika-sensei (guru musik) dengan keras. (udah tau Karin lagi main piano, pake nanya lagi… -_-)

Aku kaget! "Eh, sensei! Maaf… Aku kira disini tidak ada orang… sekali lagi, maaf sensei!" kataku.

Sebenarnya, aku berfikir, permainan pianoku jelek? Ah, masa? Aku ga percaya, deh, sensei… (Author: tenang, karin… Mungkin senseimu ini conge-an, kupingnya belum dibersihkan… #PLAK!)

"Yasudah, cepat sana keluar!" kata Namika-sensei. (Author: kali ini, aku jadi sensei-nya Karin…)

Tanpa basa-basi lagi, aku langsung lari keluar ruang musik. Aku sedih, hampir saja aku menangis. Aku nsedih karena aku dimarahi sensei. Dengan begitu, nilaiku pasti dikurangi… Padahal, kan, nilai di raportku sudah jelek… kalau dikurangi, nanti bakal tambah jelek… (author: yaaah! Dikirain sakit hati… -_-)

Aku langsung ke kelas. Dikelas, aku langsung membuka tasku. _Mungkin saja aku membawa sebuah buku yang bisa kubaca, _pikirku. Dan benar saja, aku membawa sebuah buku humor. Itu adalah buku baru Himeka yang kupinjam. Aku langsung membacanya. Aku cekikikan sendiri karena membaca buku itu, sampai bel masuk berbunyi.

* * *

Yah, sekarang sudah jam 2, waktunya pulang. Himeka seperti menghindar dariku, dia langsung cepat-cepat keluar bersama Kazune. Aku diam saja, karena hari ini, adalah hari piketku.

Saat aku piket, sepertinya teman-teman menjauhiku, tak mau dekat-dekat denganku. Aku sangat heran. Keherananku semakin menjadi-jadi karena teman-teman yang sekarang piket, semuanya izin pulang dengan alasan ada tugas kelompok di lesnya mereka.

Tinggallah aku seorang yang piket. Tapi, sedikit lagi aku selesai! Setelah selesai, aku segera pulang.

Aku melihat ada Kazune di gerbang sekolah. _Mungkin dia menyesal dan ingin meminta maaf padaku atas perlakuannya padaku tadi pagi,_ pikirku.

"Karin," kata Kazune santai. Aku semakin yakin kalau dia mau minta maaf. Tapi, ternyata…

"KARIN! KENAPA KAU MENCORET-CORET BUKU KEDOKTERANKU, HAH?! Ini lihat! Kau tau, kan, betapa pentingnya buku ini untukku? Kenapa kau mencoret-coretnya?" kata Kazune kasar, sambil menunjukkan buku yang banyak coretannya.

Aku kaget! "bukan aku! Bukan aku, Kazune! Aku bersumpah, demi tuhan aku tidak melakukannya!" bantahku.

"kalau bukan kau, siapa lagi? Tadi saat istirahat, aku melihatmu cekikikan. Itu pasti karena kau sebal denganku, lalu berhasil mencorat-coret bukuku, kan?! Ayo mengaku!" Bantah Kazune.

"Akukan sudah bilang, aku tidak melakukannya. Demi tuhan, Kazu-" kata-kataku terputus karna tiba-tiba saja…

PPLLLAAAAAK! Tamparan keras Kazune mendarat dengan sukses tepat di pipiku yang mulus ini. Aku memegang pipiku yang merah.

"Sudah, jangan bawa kata-kata 'tuhan'!" kata Kazune pedas.

Aku marah, sedih, kecewa, semuanya tercampur menjadi satu. Hingga akhirnya, aku tak dapat menahan air mataku.

"Aku tidak percaya! Kau tidak mempercayaiku, Kazune…" kataku pelan. Aku segera berlari meninggalkan Kazune.

_Kenapa? Kenapa semua ini terjadi padaku? Kenapa? Oh tuhan, mengapa semua orang menjadi membenciku? Mengapa menjadi aku yang salah? _Pikirku.

Aku sudah sampai dirumah. Aku membuka pintu. Tampak Himeka, Miyon, Yuki, dan lainnya.

"SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN, KARIIIN!" kata mereka semua. Aku diam saja. Ekspresiku tidak berubah, tidak menjadi senang, sedih, tidak semuanya. Ya, aku lagi PW. Eh, ngomong-ngomong, emangnya sekarang hari ultahku?

"Selamat Ulang Tahun, Kariin!" kata seseorang dari belakangku. Suaranya mirip seperti suara Kazune. Dan setelah aku menengok ke belakang, ternyata orang itu memang Kazune.

Aku tersenyum kecut kepada Kazune. Aku berbalik lagi kepada teman-temanku.

"aku tidak percaya kalian melakukan ini semua. Apakah kalian tau? Aku sangat ketakutan mengetahui aku terlambat. Aku sangat lelah lari dari rumah sampai sekolah, begitupun sebaliknya. Aku sangat cemas mengetahui Kazune dan Himeka tak ada dirumah maupun di sekolah. Aku sangat bingung tentang sikap kalian yang berubah aneh. Aku sangat tidak percaya kalau permainan pianoku yang cettar membahana badai tornado (Author: yaaah… disaat kayak gini masih sempet-sempetnya sombong…) dibilang jelek. Aku tak percaya kalian melakukan kejutan dengan cara seperti ini!" kataku sambil berlalu, masuk ke dapur. (Author: lho? Ngapain ke dapur?)

"Yaaah! Berarti acara ultahnya gagal, dong?" desah Himeka dengan sebuah kue ulangtahun di tangannya. Ya, dia yang membawa kuenya.

"BERCANDAAA! HAHAHAHA…" teriakku tiba-tiba dari arah dapur.

"IIIIH! KARIIIN!" bentak teman-temanku gemas.

"bikin kaget saja,,," sambung Himeka.

Aku melipat tanganku didada. "aaaah! Masak dikagetin kayak gini aja kaget, sihh? Payah, aah!" kataku.

"iya, Karin! Kami minta maaf! Mungkin kejutannya terlalu lebayyyy," kata Kazune yang sekarang berada disamping Himeka.

Aku tersenyum tulus. "Iya, iya, iyaaa!" kataku.

Kamipun merayakan ultahku dengan canda dan tawa. Aku sangat senang!

"ini kado untukmu, kariin!" kata Miyon. Ia menyerahkan sebuah kado. "maaf, ya, Karin! Tadi aku bersikap kurang baik padamu." Kata Miyon. Aku mengangguk. Teman-teman yang lain juga secara bergantian menyerahkan kado untukku.

Aku menatap Himeka. Lalu, aku mendekatkan kepalaku ke telinganya.

"_Himeka, kau harus menjelaskan semuanya setelah acara ini selesai!_" bisikku. Aku mengedipkan sebelah mataku. Himeka mengangguk.

Ya, aku lega, ternyata sifat teman-temanku yang berubah jadi jahat itu sandiwara, bukan sungguhan. Aku samasekali ga bisa ngebayangin gimana hidupku nanti jika teman-temanku terus seperti itu…

**T.B.C**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Huftt… Chapter 1 selesai! Gimana? Gak seru? Hohoho… Jangan ditanyakan, deh! Udah pasti ga seru. Mungkin ada cerita yang mirip-mirip kayak gini, ****_ne_****? Gomennasai! Aku ga tau. Soalnya, cerita ini tiba-tiba lewat gitu aja di otakku. Jadi, aku tulis aja! Setelah beberapa minggu buka-buka FF orang, aku ga nemuincerita tentang kejutan ulangtahun kayak gini. So, ku publish aja…**

**.**

**Oh, ya! Mungkin dicerita ini banyak skip time-nya, ya? Ohoho... peace! Tadinya aku mau bikin kejadian Karin lupa bawa buku PR-nya. Tapi, tentu harus ada sensei-nya, bukan? Nah, berhubung aku ga tau nama sensei di Kamichama Karin, jadi, aku skip, deh!**

**Bahkan nama sensei musik yang mengomeli Karin saja pakai namaku, Namika-sensei. Hehehe… Habisnya, aku kan ga tau nama sensei-nya Karin. #piss**

**.**

**.**

**Arigato sudah membaca FF basi ini!**


	2. Chapter 2

**~ HAPPY BIRTHDAY ~**

**Author: Katayanagi Namika**

**Kamichama Karin © Koge Donbo**

**Happy Birthday Chapter 2**

**Genre: Family, Friendship**

**Rated: K+**

**Warning!: G4B= Gaje banget, Gak seru, Garing, Gak ada lucu-lucunya, Basi [DLL…] =_="**

**.**

**.**

**Yuup! ****_This is my second FF._**** Dalam 'kesempatan' kali ini, author bikin FF yang lebih 'berbobot' dari sebelumnya! Yah, mungkin ceritanya jadi aneh. Tapi, author rasa ****_it's okay_**** daripada sama sekali gak bikin FF. Hehehe… #Nyengir XD**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Birthday © Katayanagi Namika**

**.**

**.**

Ah… lega rasanya pesta ulangtahunku selesai. Karena, sebenarnya aku pegel banget. Habis lari dari sekolah ke rumah, eeeh, belom sempet duduk, langsung ada pesta! Otomatis aku berdiri terus… X_X

Setelah pestanya selesai dan temen-temen sudah pulang semua, Himeka aku suruh beli Koyo cabe di warung Ayu Ting-ting. Dengan segera, Himeka melesat ke warung tetanggaku itu.

Sekarang, aku sudah pake 4 koyo cabe dikakiku. Berhubung kakiku ada 2, jadi, satu kaki ada 2 koyo cabe. (Author: ya iyalaaah! Kaki itu cuma ada dua!)

Himeka mijitin aku pake minyak tawon. Aduuuh! Enak bangeet! Sementara himeka mijitin pundakku, aku mengobati pipiku yang jadi merah akibat ulah tangan Kazune.

"Himeka," panggilku.

"iya?" jawab Himeka.

"sebenernya, kau dan Kazune kemana saja tadi? Kok lama sekali datang ke sekolahnya? Padahal kan kau berangkat ke sekolah duluan." Kataku.

"oooh, itu! Kazune pergi ke toko dulu, Karin! Ia beli kado dan kartu ucapan. Sementara aku mendekorasi rumah," Kata Himeka.

"Oh, jadi yang kau tulis saat kusapa tadi pagi itu, kartu ucapan yang kau berikan padaku?" tanyaku.

"yaa,,, begitulah!" kata himeka.

"aku sengaja meminjamkan buku humorku padamu, agar kau membawanya saat sekolah. Sekalipun tidak, aku akan memasukkan buku itu ke dalam tasmu. Tujuan aku meminjamkan buku itu, agar acara tamparan Kazune berhasil." Kata Himeka panjang lebar.

Aku mengangguk mengerti.

"aku juga merubah jam dirumah agar kau kaget, dan langsung buru-buru ke sekolah. Jadi, kau kesekolah dengan mood yang jelek. Dan lagi, aku bisa mendekorasi rumah dengan beberapa dekorasi pesta." Kata Himeka lagi.

"Ow… Terus?" tanyaku.

"kemarin, aku sudah membicarakan semuanya bersama teman-teman. Tentang apa yang akan kulakukan, dan acara apa. Tampaknya, teman-teman mendukung acara ini. Jadi, mereka bersedia ber-akting menjadi jahat." Kata Himeka.

"Hahaha… Saat istirahat, kau jadi jahat sekali, Himeka!" tawaku.

Himeka tersenyum. "maaf, ya, Karin! Saat istirahat itu, sebenarnya aku ingin menangis karena telah bersikap jahat padamu." Kata Himeka.

"iya, iya! Tenang saja! Aku sudah memaafkanmu, bahkan sebelum kau meminta maaf." Kataku lembut.

"oh, ya! Diam-diam, aku dan kazune mengikutimu dari belakang, sambil menyusun rencana apa yang harus kami lakukan untuk menjebakmu. Tadinya, kupikir kau akan ke taman untuk membaca novel. Kalau kau ke taman, tadinya aku akan meminta penjaga taman mengusirmu dengan alasan tempat yang sedang kau tempati mau dibersihkan." Kata Himeka.

"Dan ternyata aku pergi ke ruang musik." Kataku.

"ya, kau benar. Aku langsung memutar otak bersama Kazune. Aku berfikir, apa yang harus kulakukan? Dan Kazune mendapat ide. Ia meminta Namika-sensei memarahimu, dengan menjamin bahwa Karin akan memaafkan Namika-sensei, dan tidak akan terjadi apapun pada Namika-sensei. Tadinya, Namika-sensei menolak. Tapi, karna Kazune memohon terus, akhirnya Namika-sensei mengalah juga. Hihihi!" kata Himeka.

"oh, jadi Namika-sensei hanya pura-pura juga? Ah.. aku lega! Kukira Namika-sensei serius.

"ya, dan aku memberikan sugesti(?) padamu agar kau masuk ke kelas dan membaca buku humorku. Dan untung saja kau berjalan mengikuti sugesti(?) ku." Kata Himeka.

Aku hanya cekikikan mendengarkan penjelasan Himeka.

"dan aku sangat bersyukur. Hari ulangtahunmu kali ini, bertepatan dengan hari piketmu. Jadi, aku bisa langsung mengambil pesanan kueku di toko kue. Sesampainya dirumah, aku langsung bersiap. Sementa Kazune, ia tetap disekolah. Kau tau tujuannya, kan?" tanya Hikmeka.

"iyaa! Untuk menamparku, kan?" kataku malas.

"yah! Tapi, kau tau tidak? Untuk apa Kazune menamparmu?" tanya Himeka.

Aku hanya menggeleng pelan.

"selain untuk membuatmu sebal dan mengira semua kejadian hari ini benar-benar nyata dan bukan sandiwara, Kazune melakukan itu agar kau cepat-cepat pulang kerumah. Tentu aku dan teman-teman lelah berdiri terus. Apalagi aku yang membawa kuenya. Jadi, jika kau cepat sampai rumah, waktu kami untuk berdiri bisa jadi lebih pendek." Kata Himeka.

Aku hanya ber- 'oh' ria saja.

"ngomong-ngomong, kau dapat hadiah apa saja? Boleh, dong, kepo dikit…" kata Himeka.

Aku tersenyum.

"yah, aku mendapat sebuah kado dengan bungkusan warna pink dan pita warna ungu yang berisi sebuah buku diary yang _cute_ dari teman sekaligus saudaraku tersayang Himeka," kataku. Himeka tersenyum malu.

"Lalu, ada juga sebuah kado yang isinya nail art. Kalo gak salah, sih, itu dari Miyon." Kataku lagi.

"oh, ya! Aku menemukan sebuah novel dari Kazune," lanjutku.

"Ah, pokoknya masih banyak yang belum kubuka! Lebih baik kalau kita membukanya bersama!" usulku.

"oke, oke! Ayo! " kata Himeka. Ia mencucitangannya dulu, karena ia kan baru saja memijitiku.

Kamipun membuka kado yang menumpuk disudut kamarku.

"Hey, Himeka! Lihat ini! Ada cokelat 2 batang. Kau mau 1?" tawarku.

"Bolehkah?" tanya Himeka.

"Kenapa nggak?" tanyaku.

Himeka mengambil satu cokelatku.

"waah! Kertas kadonya berantakan! Pita-pitanya juga! Kalau dibuang, kan, sayang! Gimana kalau kita membuat sesuatu, Himeka?" tanyaku.

"Membuat apa?" Tanya Himeka.

"apa saja! Nanti ditempelkan di kertas karton ini!" kataku, sambil menunjukkan sebuah kertas karton yang entah dari mana asalnya.

"oh… Oke, deh!" kata Himeka.

"sekarang mulainya, ya! Kalau sudah selesai, bilang saja!" kataku. Himeka mengangguk.

Aku mulai menggunting kertas kado yang berwarna-warni ini menjadi beberapa huruf, lalu menempelkannya ke kertas karton. Masih ada banyak sisa kertas kadonya. Jadi, kubuat menjadi bingkai dan bunga-bunga saja. Tak lupa, aku membuat beberapa pita, dan menempelkannya di kertas karton.

"sudah jadi!" kata kami bersamaan.

"ini lihat, Himeka!" kataku. Aku memperlihatkan hasil 'karya'ku. Sebuah tulisan, isinya: 'Karin & Himeka' , dengan banyak dekorasi.

"wah, indah…" kata Himeka.

"Lihatlah ini, Kariin!" lanjut Himeka. Ia memperlihatkan hasil karyanya. Isinya sebuah tulisan juga, yaitu: 'Happy Birthday, Karin!', dengan beberapa dekorasi.

"punyamu juga indah, Himeka!" pujiku.

Kamipun menukar hasil karya kami. Lalu, memajangnya di kamar masing-masing.

Ulangtahunku kali ini, sangat menyenangkan. Karena, aku merayakannya bersama Kazune, Himeka, dan semua orang yang kusayangi. Aku berharap, aku akan bisa merayakan ulangtahunku bersama mereka semua, setiap tahun._Kami-sama_,tolong kabulkan permintaanku ini.

**THE END**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Yeah! Akhirnya Chapter 2 selesai! Gimana? Ceritanya pendek? Ya, kuakui. Cerita ini pendek banget. Soalnya, author sudah kehabisan ide. Hehehe… Gomen, ne?**

**Sama seperti cerita yang kubuat sebelumnya, cerita ini cuma ada 2 chapter. Mungkin, kapan-kapan aja, deh, bikin cerita yang panjang. Hehehe…**

**.**

**Author akan bikin cerita lain secepatnya, secepat yang aku bisa. Okay?**

**.**

**Akhir kata, arigato dah baca cerita 'Happy Birthday' ini! Gomennasai kalo ada yang salah atau gak seru, dan kalo ada yang gak berkenan. See you later!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Karin: "arigato, Author! Kau gak bikin adegan aku diceplokin telor. Arigato! Arigato!"**

**Author: "Hmm… Dou ita"**


	3. Extra Chapter

**~ HAPPY BIRTHDAY ~**

**Author: Katayanagi Namika**

**Kamichama Karin © Koge Donbo**

**Happy Birthday Extra Chapter**

**Genre: Family, Friendship**

**Rated: K+**

**Warning!: G4B= Gaje banget, Gak seru, Garing, Gak ada lucu-lucunya, Basi [DLL…] =_="**

**.**

**.**

**Yaa! Kali ini author bikin extra chapter! Aku nulis FF ini asal-asalan dan jadwal untuk menulis berantakan. Jadi, mungkin gak seru dan ceritanya pendek. T_T… Aku sudah mengusahakan agar FF ini jadi bagus. Tapi, entahlah! Semoga kalian suka, ya! **

**.**

**.**

**Happy Birthday © Katayanagi Namika**

**.**

**.**

Aaah~! Rasanya pagi ini indaaah sekali! Burung-burung berkicau dengan merdunya. Embun pagi ini begitu terasa. Dan suasana yang sepi menimbulkan kesan damai. Hari ini, aku bangun lebih pagi. Aku terbangun tadi pagi jam 4:30. Dan kini, jam menunjukkan pukul 05:00. Ya, aku telah bengong dan berkhayal selama 30 menit.

Aku memang tidak bisa tidur tadi malam. Masih terkenang dibenakku tentang kejadian itu. Kejadian apa? Kejadian itu, lho! Masa' lupa? Kejutan ultahku! Hehehe…

Akhirnya, aku memutuskan muter-muter rumah keluarga Kujyou ini. Rumah yang sangat besar bak istana ini memang sangat seru untuk dijelajahi.

Aku melewati kamar Kazune. Kuintip sedikit kamar itu. Tampak Kazune yang lagi ngorok(?). eh, maksudku, lagi tidur dengan pulasnya. Akupun cekikikan kecil melihat Kazune yang masih tidur.

_Hahaha! Kali ini aku menang, Kujyou Kazune! Aku bangun lebih pagi darimu! Aku menaaang~! _Kataku dalam hati. Tiba-tiba, terlintas ide nakal di otakku. Aku segera pergi ke dapur dengan mengendap-endap layaknya maling.

Di dapur, aku membuka kulkas. Masih ada sedikit kue ulang tahunku kemarin. Aku langsung mengambilnya. Aku juga mengambil sebuah tomat, dan kuiris menjadi tipis. Kayak yang buat nutupin mata di spa gitu, lho! Tau gak? Aku juga mengambil beberapa sendok tepung yang kutaruh dimangkuk kecil.

Setelah mengambil semua 'bahan', aku pergi lagi ke kamar Kazune. Mau ngapain? Bwahahaha! Nanti juga kalian bakal tau, kok!

Aku langsung memasuki kamar Kazune, dan duduk disamping Kazune. Aku melihat Kazune masih tertidur pulas. Rancana jahil dimulai!

Pertama-tama, aku menempelkan tomat ke kedua mata Kazune. Agar tepung yang akan kutaburkan nanti tidak akan mengenai matanya. Lalu, aku sedikit mengoleskan krim dan cokelat kue ultahku di wajah Kazune. Setelah itu… Aku menaburkan sedikit tepung diwajahnya. Setelah selesai, aku melepaskan tomat dimatanya.

_Ini adalah balasan untukmu karena telah membuat pipiku merah akibat kau tampar!_ Kataku dalam hati. Kazune yang ada didepan mataku sekarang, sungguh menggelikan. Aku sendiri ingin tertawa. Andai saja Himeka melihatya, Himeka pasti akan sakit perut dibuatnya.

Aku segera meninggalkan kamar Kazune dan melanjutkan 'travelling' lagi. Aku masih cekikikan sendiri, membayangkan bagaimana reaksi Kazune saat pertama kali melihat dirinya dicermin. Hahaha! Pasti lucu, deh!

[~**Skip Time, 05:45 a.m.**~]

Dari tadi, aku hanya menonton televisi di ruang keluarga. Tiba-tiba saja, Himeka mendekatiku.

"Karin~" katanya.

"Eh? Himeka? Sudah bangun? Tidak dibangunkan Kazune?" tanyaku.

"Kazune? Sepertinya dia belum bangun. Entah kenapa, aku bangun sendiri. Kalau kau, Karin? Sejak kapan kau bangun?" Jawab Himeka.

"e-eh? Aku juga bangun sendiri. Aku bangun dari jam setengah lima." Kataku. Himeka tampak kaget.

"Hah? Setengah lima? Pagi banget! Tumben amat!" kata Himeka.

"oh, ya, Himeka! Tadi, aku melumuri wajah Kazune dengan tepung! Mau lihat? Dia terlihat lucu, deh!" kataku.

"oh ya? Masa'? aku mau lihat!" kata Himeka bersemangat. Kamipun pergi ke kamarnya Kazune.

Himeka membuka pintu kamar Kazune dan mengintip sedikit. Setelah itu, ia menutup pintunya lagi. Himeka menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"K… Kau… Kau…" kata Himeka terbata-bata. Wah, aku jadi was-was! Jangan-jangan Himeka marah gara-gara aku melakukan hal kurang baik pada Kazune! Himeka kan saudaranya Kazune! Aaw, _you is stupid, Karin!_

"KAU BRILIAN, KARIN-CHAAAN~! BAGAIMANA KAU BISA MELAKUKAN HAL ITU KEPADA KAZUNE TANPA MEMBUATNYA TERBANGUUN?" kata Himeka tiba-tiba. Aku segera menutup mulutnya Himeka. Aku takut Kazune terbangun. Daaan, benar saja. Mata Kazune yang indah segera terbuka, pendek kata, dia TERBANGUN!

"Hey, siapa disitu?" kata Kazune. Aku segera menarik tangan Himeka untuk bersembunyi. Kabur lebih tepatnya.

"Ayo kita sembunyi!" bisikku. Himeka mengikutiku. Setelah menemukan tempat bersembunyi yang bagus, aku melihat Kazune berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Aku membuntuti Kazune dari belakang, bersama Himeka tentunya. Dan, setelah Kazune sampai di kamar mandi…

"AAAAAAAA… AAAA… APA INI? _WHAT THE HECK IS THIS?_" kata Kazune histeris. Tawaku dan Himeka tak dapat ditahan lagi. Tawa kamipun meledak seketika.

Kazune mendengar tawa kami. Ia berjalan keluar kamar mandi. "AAAARRRGGGHHH! KARIN, HIMEKA! AWAS KALIAN, YAA!"ancam dan Himeka keluar dari tempat persembunyian. Toh, gak ada gunanya bersembunyi lagi.

"Oooh, ampun, Kazune-dono…" ledekku. Kazune bertambah marah. Sedangkan Himeka semakin terbahak-bahak melihat akting GILA-ku.

Akhirnya, acara kejar-kejaran pun terjadi. Kazune mengejar aku dan Himeka. Kazune belum sempat membersihkan 'noda' diwajahnya. Hal ini tentu saja membuat aku dan Himeka semakin terbahak.

Sementara itu, aku memutar otak, bagaimana caranya menghindar dari Kazune. Akhirnya, aku mendapat ide.

"Himeka, ke kamarku!" kataku kepada Himeka. Aku mengatakannya perlahan agar Kazune tidak mendengarnya. Himeka mengangguk.

Aku segera menaiki tangga, dan langsung masuk ke kamarku. Setelah Himeka dan aku masuk, aku segera menutup pintu itu, dan menguncinya. Dengan ini, 'monster' Kazunesaurus tidak akan bisa masuk.

"aman!" kataku kepada Himeka.

"aarrrgggh! Lihat pembalasanku nanti, ya! Awas kalian!" kata Kazune. Aku mendengar langkah kaki menjauhi kamarku. Aku dan Himeka terengah-engah. Rasanya, capeek banget!

"_Nee_, Karin-chan! Bagamana kau bisa melakukan semua itu pada Kazune?" tanya Himeka lagi.

"Yaa, gitu, deh! Aku hanya melumurinya dengan cokelat dan krim. Lalu, agar lebih seram, aku menaburkannya tepung. Hahaha!" kataku.

"Aku melakukan ini sebagai wujud balas dendam atas ini!" kataku sambil menunjuk ke pipiku yang masih sedikit merah.

"Hahaha! Tapi, kau memang brilian!" kata Himeka.

"Yaa~ seperti yang kau tahu! Aku memang brilian, Himeka!" kataku.

"Huuuu… yasudah, lah! Ayo kita keluar! Tampaknya Kazune sudah ke kamar mandi!" kata Himeka. Aku mengangguk. Aku membuka kunci pintu kamarku, dan membukanya.

"BAAAA!" teriak Kazune cukup keras. Hal ini tentu saja membuat aku dan Himeka kaget setengah mati(?).

"Kau belum ke kamar mandi?" tanyaku.

"kenapa kau melakukan ini?" tanya Kazune sambil menunjuk wajahnya.

Aku balik bertanya, "Kenapa kau melakukan ini lebih dulu?" sambil menunjuk pipiku.

"i… itu… _gomennasai_! Mungkin terlalu keras?" kata Kazune.

"_Iie_! Aku mau pengucapan maaf yang formal!" kataku sok.

Kazune memutar bola matanya. "_ne, ne_! _Moushi wake gozaimasen,_ Kariiin!"

"Nah, gitu, dong! Ya! Gomennasai atas ini! Hahaha!" kataku sambil menunjuk ke arah wajah Kazune.

"_Nee!_ Aku mandi duluaaaan!" kataku sambil berlari ke kamar mandi.

"KARIIIN!" bentak Kazune dan Himeka. Himeka mendengus kesal.

"aku juga mau mandi!" kata Himeka. Kamipun kejar-kejaran lagi. Akhirnya, aku sampai kamar mandi duluan. Yes! Aku menang lagi~!

"Payah! Biasanya kan aku duluan yang mandi!" kata Kazune.

"Oh, ya, Kazune! Aku tidak ikut mengotori wajahmu, lho! Ini adalah kerjaan Karin!" kata Himeka.

"E-eh? Ngomongin wajah, aku jadi inget! Aku belum mencuci wajahku, ya? Aaah! Karin memang payah, deh!" kata Kazune kesal.

"Hihihi… Kau baru nyadar, ya, Kazune?" tanya Himeka.

"Kau kan bisa mencuci muka di wastafel, Kazuneee! Di dapur bisa!" kataku dari dalam kamar mandi.

"Kalau Kyuu-chan lihat gimana? Aku kan malu!" bantah Kazune.

"baiklah, aku akan memancing Kyuu-chan pergi sebentar! Selama aku dan Kyuu-chan pergi, kau cucilah wajahmu!" kata Himeka. Kazune mengangguk. Merekapun melakukan rencana mereka.

Yaah! Hari ini, aku akan kembali sekolah. Lumayan juga, bisa ngerjain Kazune! Kejadian jarang, kan? Hahaha!

**THE END**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Yeah! Akhirnya Extra Chapter update! Mungkin agak aneh, ya? Hehehe! Mohon dimaafkan! ****_Moushi wake arimasen!_**

**Kyaa~ ini pertama kalinya aku bikin cerita dengan 3 chapter! Walaupun ini Cuma extra chapter, sih! (basa basi, deh! Kayak gini aja diomongin!)**

**.**

**PEMBERITAHUAN! Aku lagi blank. Aku lagi gak ada ide! Jadi, mungkin akan lama untuk membuat cerita berikutnya. Oke? Hehehe…**

**.**

**Akhir kata, arigato dah baca cerita 'Happy Birthday' ini! Gomennasai kalo ada yang salah atau gak seru, dan kalo ada yang gak berkenan. See you later!**

**.**

**.**

**.**


End file.
